1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for improving the fit, comfort and adherence of removable dental prostheses, such as dentures.
2. Antecedents of the Invention
The use of removable dental prostheses, such as dentures, generally required the application of an adhesive cream, paste or gel to assure adherence of the prosthesis in situ, irrespective of the skill of the dental practitioner and dental laboratory. Over time, even dentures which were precisely fit became lose and uncomfortable as a result of changes in gum and mucus tissue structure, often resulting in difficulty in speaking and the inability to properly masticate.
The correction of improperly fitting dentures required the patient to return to the dental practitioner for a reline, wherein material was added to the denture plate to fill the spaces between oral tissue and the previously corresponding contact surfaces of the denture plate.
Relining was an expensive and time consuming procedure, since it not only required a visit to the dental practitioner, but additionally entailed impression taking an impression and dental laboratory work. Further, the patient was denied use of the prosthesis until the reline had been completed.
Various do it yourself devices have been proposed for placement between the contact surfaces of the denture plate and the patient's corresponding oral tissue surfaces. Examples include fiber webs bonded together with a water activated adhesive sandwiched between the webs, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,116. The disadvantages of the device disclosed in this patent included the fact that the adhesive sandwiched between the fibrous webs did not readily diffuse through the webs so as to be immediately available.
Other devices proposed for placement between the contact surfaces of a denture plate and the corresponding oral tissue surfaces of the patient included various denture adhesives, some of which were prone to oozing. The removal of residual adhesive in the oral cavity and on the denture itself were concomitant tasks. Further, several denture adhesives did not provide complete coverage, which resulted in the possible introduction of food into voids between the contact surfaces of the denture plate and the corresponding oral tissue surfaces.